Continuous
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Sequel to Endless. Shuldig is trying to deal with Nagi's death but it's not going too well. (Oh will I ALWAYS suck at summaries?)


Title: Continuous  
  
Author: Kitai Shinsei  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez. They are perfectly fine in the hands of their makers. They do not want to be the property of some sadistic 16- year-old yaoi-loving girl. Besides, they are in Japan. I hail from Sunny South Africa. *Waves flag. Starts singing National Anthem out of tune*  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is dedicated to pink bunny for asking for it. That was my first ever request and I hope you like it!  
  
~*~  
  
It had been nine days since Nagi had been found dead under a bridge somewhere in the middle of Tokyo. It had been a week since his funeral. And if Nagi had thought no one would miss him, he was wrong.  
  
The remaining members of Schwarz sat listlessly in their smallish house. Things were.quiet since Prodigy's death. Which was strange because he was always the quiet one. It was almost as if life had gone out of everyone the minute they found out their youngest teammate was dead.  
  
Schuldig, who had been as close to Nagi as one could possibly get to a troubled fifteen year old assassin, had been the most devastated. He spent many days now just sitting, staring off into space. His love for the small brunette had gone far beyond protective love, of the love of a good friend. They had been lovers on numerous occasions, originally going off somewhere private, and then, after Crawford had envisioned them having sex, they gave up hiding the fact and used their own bedrooms. Nagi had been the one who had truly understood Schuldig and the redhead thought he had understood the boy. Evidently, he hadn't known him well enough if his liebe had been depressed enough to commit suicide without the German knowing.  
  
Jade eyes wandered about the room that had once belonged to his youngest teammate. A bed stood on one side, neatly made and covered with an unpatterned blue duvet and a single white pillow. Next to the head of the bed was a desk containing papers, pens computer games and Nagi's computer, switched off and beginning to collect dust. Against the wall in front of the door was a bookcase filled only with a few school textbooks, a CD player and a box of CD's. Daft Punk. Linkin Park. Marilyn Manson.  
  
Schuldig flipped through them all before finally selecting Linkin Park's "Hybrid Theory". He stuck it in the player and flicked through them before finally pressing play.  
  
It starts with One thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing.  
  
Yes. Time was valuable. Schuldig sighed, pressing the power button on Nagi's computer and watching it blankly as Windows XP powered up. He'd had so little with the boy.  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away So unreal Didn't look out below Watched the time go Right out the window Tried to hold on But didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognise me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end I kept everything inside And even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when.  
  
Schu hadn't even realised before now how much this song referred to his relationship with Nagi. His life had ticked away so fast. It had lasted barely a second in the grand scheme of things and it had just slipped away. And all the memories Schuldig had shared with Nagi were slipping away like minuscule grains of sand. He clicked on Microsoft Word after realising with grim certainty how all the signs of Nagi's depression had been there all along. His dark nature, his suffering schoolwork when he used to be at the top of his class, the darkness of his room: The black wall paper on his computer, the dark grey carpet, dark grey walls, dark bed covers brightened only by that one white pillow, and the black curtains that were never opened that completely blotted out light.  
  
I tried so hard And got so far And in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter.  
  
Was that true? Did his love for Nagi ever truly matter? He had had a fight with Nagi the afternoon he had committed suicide. Is that why Nagi had died? Had that been the straw that broke the camel's back?  
  
One thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard And in spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised that it got so far.  
  
Was that how Nagi had felt? Schu asked himself as the word program opened and he looked through recent documents. They had fought quite often. And Schu had often teased him and called him Chibi. And he was possessive. Did he try to control Nagi too much?  
  
Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognise me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when.  
  
That was true. The Nagi Schu had fallen in love with and the Nagi who had died nine days ago seemed like two completely different people if you thought about it. Originally sweet and kind of gently, the young assassin had turned into someone who laughed at every kill he made, who's dark nature frightened even Crawford. Yes. Crawford had been afraid. The telepath often made a point of reading his teammates minds. It provided good blackmail material.  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter.  
  
I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know.  
  
Schu clicked on a document marked "Endless" and began to read it as the chorus played yet again and the song finished. It was a poem Nagi had written.  
  
/The cycle is endless All I have is darkness All I have is pain It's all I ever will have. My gift is death  
  
The world is filled with beauty Yet they force me to destroy it They force me to kill All I have is my gift And all it brings is death  
  
They created me I am their Prodigy Their word is law to me Yet I have broken so many, What does one more matter  
  
The cycle is endless There's nothing I can do to stop it. Or maybe. Maybe I can. Maybe the cycle can be broken  
  
I cannot run away They would only find me Make me see their reason There is only one way to break the cycle Only I can do it  
  
/If death is my gift Then I must use it No more will die at my hands No more will suffer because of me The cycle must end  
  
They will not miss me They will only find another Another to be their prodigy I will break my cycle But still it goes on  
  
The cycle is endless I realise that now I cannot stop it No matter what I do Not even if I die to stop it  
  
The cycle is endless./  
  
Schu stared at the words on the computer screen. Had.had that been how Nagi felt? Why hadn't he said anything? Was this what was going through his mind as he died? That he was part of an endless cycle of death. Schu felt the now-familiar pricks of tears behind his eyes that had first appeared when he and the others had gone to the morgue to identify Nagi's body. Crystalline tears fell shamelessly and unhindered from emerald eyes as the Guilty One cried silently.  
  
A sharp ring from the doorbell interrupted him. He quickly dashed the wetness away from his face and breathed deeply, shakily. He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
He heard murmurings from downstairs that were followed by quick calls of "Mastermind! Berserker! In the study!" from Crawford. Schu walked silently down into the deserted lounge and through into the study. He was surprised to find his boss, Takatori, there with a boy of about eighteen years with grey-blue eyes and pale straw-coloured hair. Farfarello looked equally surprised when he arrived a moment after Schuldig.  
  
Takatori wasted no time on pleasantries. "This is your new teammate, another telekinetic. A replacement for that other one."  
  
The blood roared in Schu's ears. It took a lot to keep his face blank, hiding the fact that he wanted to rip the other man apart limb by limb. "A replacement for Na.for Prodigy. Might I ask his name?"  
  
The youth inclined his head. "I am Kizaku. Prodigy." So. This little replacement had the nerve to take Nagi's name as well as his place.  
  
"Excuse me." Schu said, standing. "Takatori-San. Kizaku-San." He nodded to each politely, although he wanted to blow their minds to shreds.  
  
"Mastermind!" Came the irritated reprimand of his leader.  
  
"We'll discuss this later, Oracle." Schu said, and left.  
  
/ They will not miss me They will only find another Another to be their Prodigy I will break my cycle But still it goes on/  
  
Nagi's prediction had come true. They had indeed found another. But Schuldig would not work with this man who had been named so coldly as Nagi's successor. The German headed for the weapons room.  
  
Meanwhile, Takatori sat in the study, slightly angered that Mastermind had shown him such disrespect. Crawford noticed this. "You'll have to excuse Mastermind. He doesn't adjust well to change. And he was close to Naoe. I don't." He trailed off, as he suddenly envisioned the death of another of his teammates. "MASTERMIND!!!!" He yelled.  
  
At the same moment a gunshot rang through the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Ugh. I originally wanted angst, maybe turning out happy in the end. Then I turned it into a bloody songfic and added ANOTHER character death. I'm killing off characters left and right. First Ken Ichijouji from Digimon, then Nagi and now Schu. This is what exams does to you. That and having sixteen muses who are suffering from depression at not being able to unleash their creative talent because I have to study, not write. My friend Suki is so going to kill me, though. She loves Schu. Anyway. A sequel. My first ever. And my first ever songfic too. Cool. ^_^''' SO REVIEW ME!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
